


You Are Not Alone

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Oikawa Is Not Alone, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Support, Supportive Iwaizumi Hajime, Volleyball Dorks in Love, iwaoi - Freeform, just soft, they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Iwaizumi can tell when Oikawa is doubting himself and he absolutely won't stand for it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	You Are Not Alone

Iwaizumi was going to fucking snap. Even from a distance he could tell Oikawa was doubting himself. After so many years of learning about Oikawa as they grew up it was clear as day when his mind was on everything he was doing wrong. It pissed Iwaizumi off more than anything because there was no way Oikawa should feel less than perfect. Maybe that pushed it a little but he was going to stand by his opinion. Oikawa Tooru was beautiful and one of the most talented volleyball players Iwaizumi knew.

“Oi, Crappykawa!” Those heartstopping brown eyes turned to him, a small frown decorating Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi growled under his breath, stalking towards his boyfriend. Oikawa’s eyes widened and he took a step back as Iwaizumi reached out, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Their teammates' eyes were on them as Iwaizumi turned, pulling Oikawa after him out the door.

“H- hey, Iwa-chan! We have practice!” Iwaizumi didn’t respond, throwing open the club room door as they reached it and all but throwing Oikawa into the room. He stumbled before finding his footing, looking over at Iwaizumi as he slammed the door shut.

“I’m sick and tired of watching you practice with that dejected look on your face!” He snapped. Oikawa blinked in surprise and Iwaizumi walked up to him, grabbing his face with both hands so Oikawa was forced to meet his gaze. “You are great at what you do! All your hard work is paying off and you act like you’re still stuck in the same spot!”

“Because I’m not improving,” Oikawa whimpered. “I’m still not good enough to beat Ushiwaka.” Iwaizumi actually had to hold back the urge to headbutt Oikawa as he narrowed his eyes at the other.

“Screw him! One day you will beat him!” Iwaizumi wanted to shake his boyfriend. “You have so much time! We’re only in high school!” Oikawa’s eyes watered and his lip trembled as Iwaizumi yelled. “You  _ will _ beat Ushijima!”

“How much more do I have to improve?” Oikawa whispered. “I put all my effort in and I’m still here. I’m  _ still _ losing.” Iwaizumi’s frown deepened.

“How many times do I have to tell you this is a team game? You’re not the only one!” Oikawa’s eyes dropped in shame. “Fucking look at me, dumbass!” Those stunning brown eyes slowly moved back up to him, a tear slipping down Oikawa’s cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi pressed their foreheads together a little more harshly than he probably should’ve, as if he were physically transferring his thoughts to Oikawa.

“Don’t be sorry, goddammit. Just know that you’re not alone.” Oikawa trembled as he took in a shaky breath, a small whimper leaving him.

“Okay,” he said. “Okay, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi sighed, pressing a kiss under Oikawa’s eyes where the tears continued to fall in slow streams.

“You’re amazing at everything you do,” Iwaizumi said in a gentler tone as he kissed his boyfriend's forehead. “You’re beautiful.” He pressed another kiss to the tip of Oikawa’s nose. “You are one of the most hardworking people I know.” Another kiss was placed on the edge of Oikawa’s mouth. “I love you.” This time Oikawa pushed into him, their mouths meeting softly before Oikawa moved against his chest, forehead resting on his shoulder. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him comfortably as Oikawa tried to calm his tears.

“Thank you, Hajime,” Oikawa murmured. “I love you too.”

“Anything for you, Tooru,” he responded with a sigh.


End file.
